The Wonders of Music
by Mr. Fandom-Nerd
Summary: Albus finds Scorpius playing the piano one night. Rated T to be sure. YAOI! Don't like don't read! AlbusxScorpius


The Wonders of Music

"Merlin, where's Scorp at?" Albus said to himself tiredly, sneaking around Hogwarts under his invisibility cloak.

He'd been looking for Scorpius for hours now, but still couldn't find him. Once he was about to give up on his search and go back to the dungeons, he heard a noise coming from a nearby classroom.

_A piano? What the hell is a piano doing at Hogwarts?_ Albus thought and decided to investigate.

Slowly opening the door to the classroom, Albus' eyes widened in surprise.

Scorpius was sitting there, playing the piano.

Albus was about to show himself to his friend, when Scorpius started singing. Albus decided to stay hidden and listen.

Scorpius sang and it was the most beautiful singing Albus had heard in his life. It was highly possible he'd fallen a little more for Scorpius. Yes, Albus was in love with his best friend, Scorpius. A Potter was in love with a Malfoy.

_Oh, his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

_His hair, his hair falls perfectly without his trying_

_He's so beautiful, and I tell him everyday_

_Oh his lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he'd let me_

_His laugh, his laugh, he hates it but I think it's all sexy_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_So, don't bother asking 'Do I look okay?' 'cause you know I'll say_

_When I see you face, there's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are_

Having finished his song, Scorpius smiled, still looking at the piano.

"I know you're there, Al. I heard you come in," he said.

"_What_?! How?! The cloaks supposed to make you invisible!" Albus yelled out. A little embarrassed Scorpius caught him sneaking in.

"I heard the door opening and closing."

His smiled had faded now. "So, I guess you know now?" he asked a little nervous.

"I know what?" Albus responded dumbly. This didn't calm down Scorpius. It even seemed to make him more nervous.

"I… Uhm… I'm gay," Scorpius said, turning away from his friend.

"You're _what_?" Albus heart made a jump. Maybe there was some hope left.

"I'm gay. A fag. Queer. Everything bad in the world," Scorpius said. "It's okay. You can hate me now. I deserve it."

"No, Scorp, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. It's just it's so sudden. I always thought you were the last person in the world to be gay. Except for James, maybe." Albus tried to sooth his friend.

"I know… I only recently found out when I fell in love with a boy in our year. Problem is he's obviously straight," Scorpius said sadly.

Albus' heart cracked at this. Scorpius was in love with someone else, not him. How stupid could he be to even think Scorpius liked him, too?!

Still, he had to be there for his friend.

"Well, we can make him gay, if you want. Besides, he could be bisexual, you know."

"This one's different. But enough about that. Do you really not mind?"

"'Course not! Why would I?! I mean, I'm gay myself…"

"You are?! Merlin… Everybody's suddenly gay here," he finished with a small chuckle. Albus swore he saw a small sparkle of hope in Scorpius' eyes.

"So, now everybody's come out, can you two go to bed. Where you belong at this hour?" they heard a voice behind them.

There, in the doorway, was their Head of House and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, professor Briggs.

"Professor! We-uh-we were just leaving," Albus muttered.

"I presume you are, yes. Just like your fathers, you two. Both loved to sneak around the castle at night. Well, move it along now, boys. Or I might have to deduct points from Slytherin," he chuckled.

"Yes, sir!" they said in unison, before quickly rushing past the professor, back to the dungeons.

Halfway through the corridor, though, Albus pulled Scorpius along with him into another empty classroom.

"What are you doing? If we get caught again-" Albus caught him off.

"I need to tell you something. Important."

"What is it?" Scorpius asked,

"I-I am- Can I just show you?"

"Sure, why-" Scorpius was cut off again, this time by Albus' mouth covering his.

The kiss started off slowly, but steadily grew more passionate and soon they had to quit in order to breathe.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I'm in love with you, Scorp. Have been since the beginning of this year. I didn't want to bother you with it, especially not since you like someone else, but I had to. I'll just leave now. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Albus wanted to leave, but Scorpius grabbed his arm and turned him back, so Albus was facing him again. "I'm in love with you, too, stupid! You're the one I was talking about!"

"I- You are? I mean, Merlin, Scorp, that's great!"

"Yes, I know. Now, mind going back to the kissing part?" he smiled.

"No, not at all," Albus smiled back.

**A/N: So, here's my first Harry Potter-fic. Whattaya think? Did I do it justice? If you like what you read, then maybe review? This idea has been playing through my mind a while now and I finally decided to type it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter-related, nor the song (which was 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars with the shes and hers changed to hims and hes, if you hadn't figured it out). I just own professor Briggs, since he's my OC**

**See y'all later! ;)**


End file.
